At present, the socket converter on the market is provided with less standard sockets, wherein the conductors are iron, and the conductivity is not strong, USB and power bank are not provided in the socket converter, the socket converter cannot be used anywhere and anytime, and cannot provide maximum convenience for the users. Using the retractable power-taking plug and the foldable power-taking plug on the market at the same time has security risks.